


bump and grind

by sluttycrimehat



Series: carnal promises [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: There are other things to do at the bar besides drink that can help relieve tension.
Relationships: Husk/Charlie Magne
Series: carnal promises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	bump and grind

Alone in the lobby and behind the bar, Husk gave a little grunt as Charlie’s fingers curled into the fur of his shoulders and gave a small tug. Who would have guessed that running his claws down her back would get that kind of reaction out of her? It was worth nothing, and worth doing it again. Sure enough, as his claws raked down her back, catching on the fabric of her jacket, she tugged at his fur again. This time, he let himself grin. 

“Getting a little worked up, don’t you think?” he teased, shifting in his seat. Charlie shifted, too, and wound up straddling one of his thighs. It didn’t go unnoticed to Husk just how warm she was, even through her pants. 

A little worked up may have been putting it lightly, apparently. 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charlie replied with a breathy chuckle, hoping she was being indiscreet in the way she pressed herself down against the older man’s thigh. 

She wasn’t. 

Husk arched his foot, toes to the floor, and shoved his thigh upward and against her. She gave a little gasp, squeezed back with her own thighs, and made it a point to avoid looking at his face. 

“You know exactly what I’m talkin’ about, Princess,” Husk said, and the hand that had been travelling up and down her back now moved to one hip. The opposite hand found her other hip, and he grinned at her as he held her in place. “Even if I couldn’t feel that,” he glanced downward meaningfully, and then back up to her flushed face, “I can sure as fuck smell it.” 

This made the sudden color to Charlie’s cheeks darken, and she gave an embarrassed little laugh. 

“O-oh. Right. Well… I guess the cat’s out of the bag, heh,” she mumbled shyly, and hoped he wouldn’t take offense at the joke. 

He rolled his eyes, but nothing more, and she took that as a good sign. 

“Very funny,” he said, and let his leg bounce a little. Effectively, this quieted her, and his grin returned. “Are you gonna keep wise-crackin’ or are you gonna get off?” 

He was so blunt, and though it was a little intimidating sometimes, she couldn’t deny that she was very much into it at the moment. She shifted just a little against his thigh, and let her hands take hold of his shoulders properly. She squeezed a little and dug her nails into fur and flesh. 

“J-just like this?” she asked, seeking reassurance and permission. She didn’t want to do anything that made him uncomfortable, after all. 

“Just like this,” he instructed, and moved his leg again, rubbing and nudging at her with his thigh. She gasped inwardly, and seemed to think about it only for a second more before beginning to move. 

His claws on her hips kneaded gently as he watched her, hips gyrating and thrusting slowly at first. His own breath hitched just a little when he caught sight of her biting her bottom lip, letting out the softest little moan. He did his best to accommodate, bouncing his leg now and then. 

When she tipped her head back, eyes closed, that was when Husk leaned forward and in. He pressed a kiss to her neck, one hand moving to the small of her back as she thrusted away at his thigh. He kissed her there a few times before deciding to lick and suck and bite at her skin. The desired reaction came, and she shuddered and moaned, moving one hand to the back of his neck, encouraging him to continue. 

Her thighs around his started to tremble, and he grunted inwardly when her thrusting became a little more erratic and desperate. Grinning against the bruise and lovebite he’d left behind on her neck, he dragged his claws down her back again.

And that was all she seemed to need. She tensed against him, gasping sharply and digging her nails into his shoulder, pressing his face into her collarbone. She gave a few last, weak bucks of her hips, and then gradually relaxed, loosening her grip on him and letting him lean back and away from her. 

Even through her pants, he could feel just how incredibly wet and hot she was. He grinned up at her again, licking his teeth. 

“Since I helped make the mess, I guess the least I could do is help you clean it up.”


End file.
